


The Business Partner

by Cardinia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Furry, Loss of Innocence, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinia/pseuds/Cardinia
Summary: Ysolda is excited to finally have secured a mammoth tusk for Ri'saad. But what happens when the old Khajit demands another trial of the young Nord? Please read tags and warnings for this work.





	The Business Partner

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old fic I wrote years ago back in 2015. It's not for the fainthearted, and definitely explores themes of exploitation.  
> I recently got back into writing (it's currently 2018), and wanted to showcase some of my older work as well.
> 
> If you don't like furry stuff then turn the eff away.
> 
> Also, please be warned there are serious non-con themes in this work. If that is upsetting to you, I would suggest you don't read this work.

A fearsome storm swept through the plains surrounding Whiterun and most of the city's occupants huddled behind the high walls that protected them from the bandits and giants that roamed the wilds. There was however one young Nord who's spirits weren't dampened by the raging weather. Ysolda bounded out her door with a decided spring in her step despite the heavy load she carried. She grinned into the rain and shouldered her pack more securely onto her shoulder. The contents were precious and lovingly wrapped in layers of cloth and mammoth wool to keep it safe from every jostle and bump she may encounter on her trek. A guard eyed her appreciatively behind his helmet as he watched the cloaked woman make her way towards Whiterun's imposing main gate. She may have been swathed in a heavy cloak but nearly every man in the city had run an eye over the 'goods' she sported as she navigated the market. Ysolda herself was unaware of the eyes watching her as she made her way into the plains of Whiterun, the incessant rain hiding them from view.

Ysolda had been trekking for over an hour and had almost reached her destination. The rain had abated around 20 minutes prior and her heavy travelling cloak was sodden. She still maintained a smile despite the weight of her waterlogged clothes and the chill that set into her bones from the ever present wind. Her pack was rubbing on her shoulder but she paid it little heed as she saw the smoke in the distance that she had been looking for. The Khajit caravan was on its way to Markarth and Ysolda sighed in relief knowing that it had only travelled a short distance to its ultimate destination. She could have waited to conduct her business when the caravan was back in Whiterun but the excitement of closing a deal had driven her to seek them out on the road. Despite the bad weather the journey itself had thankfully been uneventful and Ysolda breathed a thanks to the Divines for keeping her safe on her travels. She had an iron dagger strapped to her thigh but was grateful she hadn't been in a situation that forced her to use it.

As she rounded a corner on the cobbled path the Khajit tents came into view and she grinned from ear to ear. The traders had clearly set up for the night which meant Ysolda would have their undivided attention during their business deal. A familiar voice purred out a greeting and the young Nord saw Atahbah emerge from one of the tents. The Khajit woman smiled at Ysolda even as her ears twitched erratically.

"Atahbah is glad to see you little Nord. You have something for Atahbah yes?" The Khajit's tail had started to twitch as well and Ysolda could easily see the signs on Moon Sugar withdrawal in her furred acquaintance.

"No I'm afraid not. I have come here to conduct business with Ri'saad this evening. Is he in his tent?" The woman smiled sadly at the Khajit who's face had taken on a slightly pained look. She didn't particularly enjoy trading in narcotics, but it was a necessity for those dealing with the caravans. Atahbah nodded and pointed towards the largest tent with one delicate claw.

"Far you have travelled today to bring goods to us. Ri'saad is over in that tent. Good fortune to you in your business Ysolda." Atahbah walked stiffly away, her usual feline grace tempered with an addict's pain. Ysolda thanked her and walked over to a large decorative tent. The caravan's guard Khayla stood outside the main opening and inclined her head to Ysolda as she approached before holding up one paw.

"Wait here." She rasped before entering the tent. Ysolda stood and anxiously awaited the news of whether or not she could speak to Ri'saad. Here excitement hadn't lessened but now that she had stopped moving the chill from her clothes had begun to truly sink into her skin, and the pack she carried seemed to weigh more with every passing moment. She perked up when Khayla re-emerged from the tent and nodded briskly to her before holding the entrance open. The Nord took a deep breath to calm herself as she walked through the flap and into the tent. Heat from a dugout fire pit in the centre of the tent hit her as she walked in, and she sighed contentedly as it soothed her shivering hands and face. The interior of the tent was decorated in rich red and gold colours that hung in heavily embroidered tapestries down the sides of the structure. Furs lined the floor and Ri'saad was reclining in a makeshift bed of them in one corner. Ysolda knew the caravan owner was rich and hid this from the guards when he set up stalls outside the cities, for fear that they would accuse the Khajit of theft. However Ysolda had never quite realised the wealth Ri'saad had accumulated, this being the first time she had met the caravan this far from Whiterun. She was honoured to be allowed a small glimpse into their daily lives and hoped this was an auspicious start to a good business relationship.

"This one is surprised to see you so far into the wilds." Ri'saad stated, his words smooth and honeyed to Ysolda's ears. The elder Khajit beckoned her to come closer and sit with one long claw. His silver mane seemed to glow in the light cast off from the fire ad his pale eyes shone with an inquisitive light.

"Yes I suppose it is unusual to see me outside of Whiterun." Admitted Ysolda as she gratefully sank down onto the furs arranged around the fire. She shifted uncomfortably as she tried to arrange her heavy cloak around her shoulders and was rewarded with a small growl from the Khajit male.

"It upsets Ri'saad to see his furs become wet. Take off your cloak and leave it by the entrance. Then this one wants to discuss why you have come." Ysolda scrambled to follow his directions and sat down once more after divesting her travelling gear near the door. The Khajit's intelligent gaze noted how she kept hold of the weighty pack and smiled. "Perhaps you have something good to show Ri'saad? Perhaps a token in your pack?" The Nord nodded and began to unpack her belongings. She unwrapped the parcel until a large mammoth tusk was laid bare.

"I have brought you what you asked for. One mammoth tusk to prove my worth as a business partner to your caravan." She spoke confidently but Ri'saad could smell her nerves in the air. He remembered being a kit that was eager to prove their worth to an elder. The Nord seemed sure of herself, but Khajit senses didn't lie. The male said nothing but swept his eyes over her, taking in her form now that it wasn't hidden under the large travelling cloak. She wore a sky blue dress that clung to her chest and arms from the rain. A leather lace up corset emphasised a small waist and pushed already perky breasts even higher. Even her short brunette hair seemed to shiver in anticipation as he completed his appraisal and came to a decision.

"Ri'saad is pleased to see this. You have passed the first test to become trader with Ri'saad's caravan." He watched as the Nord's eyes flickered to his with surprise.

"First test? Forgive me but you did not say there would be more." She cried in dismay. She caught herself before she said anymore and breathed deeply. A small misstep here could ruin any ground she had made towards her goal. "I...I mean. Of course Ri'saad. What would you like next?" His eyes roamed over her once again and she shivered with nerves. The Khajit trader was old, and who knew how many young hopefuls he had seen in his years? Perhaps he thought her too naive or inexperienced to be a good business partner? Her nerves shot up a notch as he stalked over from his bed of furs to tower above her where she sat.

"Ri'saad wants one more thing. This thing is more precious to Ri'saad then tusk from mammoth." He breathed in deeply through his nose and she could have sworn his claws contracted slightly. "This one wants submission." He breathed before caging her in with his arms and forcing her onto her back with his own body.

"What? What do you think you are do-" Shrieked Ysolda before her word were cut off with Ri'saad's mouth pressing into her own. He nipped at her bottom lip and ground his body into hers. She went to push him off but he caught both her hands in his own and pinned them to the ground, his claws sinking into the furs around her fingers.

"This one can smell your innocence." He purred into her hair before running a rasped tongue down her throat. Ysolda whimpered in surprise as she found that the feeling wasn't hateful, but actually caused shivers to run down her spine. "Ri'saad wants to know what the young one tastes like. The Nord will be his, for his pleasure." He punctuated his words with nips to her neck and throat and Ysolda felt an unfamiliar tightening down in her crotch that seemed to spread up and through to her stomach. The Khajit's eyes flickered to her own before he slowly released her hands and began to travel down her stomach, unlacing her corset with deft hands. She gasped when those same nimble claws pushed her dress up around her thighs. Ri'saad chuckled as he saw the dagger strapped to her leg. "Clever Nord. This one will have to watch his back. But first, a taste." He growled as he stuck his nose into her linen underthings and tugged at them with sharp teeth. Ysolda whimpered as she felt her undergarments give way to his forceful ministrations and barely registered with claws pricking small holes into her thighs. She soon shrieked as she felt a stippled tongue drag its way across her womanhood. Again and again he lapped at her entrance, the texture of his tongue intensifying the sensations for the young Nord. Ri'saad laughed under his breath at the sight of her moaning and whimpering to him. The young ones were his favourite to taste, always safer to know that no one else had been there. He felt himself grow hard and stopped his ministrations. Perhaps there had been a time when he was a giving lover, but in this cold and hard country there was only one person he looked out for; himself. With one quick movement he undid his cloth trousers and Ysolda's eyes widened as she saw what he had in store for her. She had seen naked men before, bathing in the river and generally about Whiterun even as she tried to avoid the sight. But never before had she seen this. The Khajit's manhood was larger than those she had briefly seen, and it was covered in small spines then quivered in the firelight. A sudden rush of realisation for what she was about to do hit her and doused her passions. She frantically looked into Ri'saad's eyes.

"No! I'm n-not ready for this. Please don't!" She wailed as he thrust into her in one sharp movement. Tears filled her eyes as a sharp pain raced through her groin. But the Khajit didn't move, instead he looked into her eyes and his gaze softened even as she squirmed around him in pain.

"Perhaps this one was hasty." He moaned even as her tight walls squeezed his shaft and sent glorious shivers of sensation through him. "You will be broken, but only from pleasure." He growled before pulling out swiftly. Ysolda gasped at the sudden loss of the intrusive member and then gasped again as the Khajit flipped her over so she lay on her stomach. Two clawed paws grabbed her hips and pulled them towards his own and off the ground. Kneeling, he bent his head to lap at the mess caused by his entrance and Ysolda shivered again at the sensation. She felt the heat grow in her core again and heard a soft purring from behind her as she felt the tip of his manhood probe her entrance again. This time his entry was swifter and slicker as her entrance had been prepped by his masterful tongue. She surprised herself by moaning low and deep as he sunk himself fully into her depths. He hissed through his teeth and breathed "The young one will know the pleasure know of Khajit. Khajit males were born to please women." And he gently pulled out of her as he said this. Ysolda cried out as she felt those small spines stimulate her walls and was rewarded with Ri'saad plunging into her once more then retreating with the same glorious sensation. She soon began to cry out in earnest and the aged Khajit sped up, slamming his hips into her with ferocity even as she growled out her name. Tears ran down her face from the overwhelming sensations as he drove into her again and again. She felt a race of sensation down her spine and shrieked out as her first orgasm tore through her. Ri'saad roared as he felt her walls clamp down and he followed her over the edge even as her muscles milked him dry.

The pair lay on the floor panting, with Ri'saad's body still covering her own even as his shaft lay within her. Ysolda smiled sleepily as exhaustion began to overtake . She fell asleep to the sound of the Khajit chuckling as he licked her neck saying "This one is pleased to have found such a good business partner."

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether or not to post this work... mainly because the themes were distressing for me to write at the time and continue to make me distressed today. However, writing this piece all those years ago was very cathartic for me. In a way, it helped me overcome some of my own trauma by seeing that there were people who enjoyed these pieces, and still respected others in reality. 
> 
> So if you read this piece and it wasn't for you, awesome. I hope your next read will be up your alley.
> 
> However, if you read this piece and it was exactly your kind of kink, but you're still a cool human being in real life, awesome as well. 
> 
> Thanks darlings


End file.
